The present invention relates to game calls, and more particularly to game call assembly systems and methods.
Many different types of game calls have existed for many decades. One particularly popular type of game call involves a reed assembly which is secured to a bell or stopper which, in turn, is secured to a mouthpiece or barrel. Typically, the barrel is inserted over a narrow end of the stopper which surrounds the reed assembly. These types of game calls are commonly used for simulating the sounds of waterfowl, such as ducks and geese, predators, and other game.
One particular challenge with these game calls relates to their assembly. In securing the reed assembly into the small end of the stopper, the reed assembly components (i.e., the sounding board, the reed, and the reed retaining piece or wedge) are typically rotated as a unit into the cylindrical small end aperture formed in the stopper. This rotation and insertion of the reed assembly into the stopper creates a friction fit. An increasingly tighter friction fit results as the reed assembly moves further into the stopper. This friction fit is similar to corking a bottle.
Traditional assembly methods create a number of problems. One problem relates to wear on the friction-fit surfaces. Experienced game call users will appreciate the extent to which the reed assembly must be inserted into the stopper so the correct pressure on the reed is achieved so that appropriate sounds can be generated. The tightness or xe2x80x9cfitxe2x80x9d between the reed assembly and the stopper affects the pressure applied by the wedge on the reed. The sounds of the call are affected by changing this pressure. Sounds created by the game call can be negatively affected by too much or too little pressure applied by the wedge to the reed. Too much pressure may score or otherwise damage the reed, and could elevate the distal end of the reed relative to the sounding board, which would completely change the sounds made by the game call. Too little pressure, on the other hand, may allow the portion of the reed under the wedge to vibrate, which may also present problems in achieving desired sounds. Generally speaking, novices lack sufficient experience to xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d when the correct amount of pressure of the wedge on the reed has been achieved.
Another problem relating to proper pressure is that over time, the friction fit between the reed assembly and the small diameter opening of the stopper changes because of wear resulting from the relative rotation of the reed assembly and the stopper. Generally speaking, rotational movement (i.e., any rotation movement up to and including rotations of 360xc2x0) of the stopper relative to the reed assembly may be utilized in assembling and disassembling traditional game calls when the game call user, for example, desires to clean or tune the call. Over time the repeated frictional rotational engagement of the stopper and reed assembly will cause significant wear in the respective game call components and, eventually, may result in the game call being very difficult to consistently achieve the right pressure on the reed so that the game call will produce appropriate sounds.
Another related problem concerns the predictability and repeatability of the degree to which the reed assembly must be inserted into the stopper. While experienced game call users may be able to develop a xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d for the proper amount of insertion, most game call users will have a difficult time finding the right degree of insertion to produce quality game call sounds.
There is a need, therefore, to develop a reed assembly system which reduces the wear resulting from insertion of a reed assembly into the smaller end of the stopper when assembling game call devices. There is also a need to limit the rotational movement of the stopper opening relative to the reed assembly to minimize wear on the game call components and extend the life of the call. There is further a need to provide a game call assembly system which provides a repeatable and predictable way to measure the appropriate amount of the reed assembly that should be inserted into the stopper so that the game call will produce the desired sounds.
The present invention relates to a game call assembly system which utilizes a rotation restrictor to restrict (i.e., allow limited rotation) rotation of the reed assembly relative the stopper. In one embodiment, the rotation restrictor comprises a keyway which comprises a key slot or female portion formed longitudinally in the small end of the stopper and a correspondingly sized key or male portion formed longitudinally in the wedge. Once the key or male portion is inserted into the key slot or female portion, limited rotation approximately 20xc2x0) of the reed assembly relative to the stopper will be permitted. To assemble or disassemble the game call, the user will generally rotate the reed assembly relative to the stopper in a reciprocal, back-and-forth manner within this 20xc2x0 range. Restricting or limiting rotational movement of the reed assembly relative to the stopper within this range will reduce wear. and extend the life of the game call apparatus.
The invention also comprises an insertion stop formed on the wedge for predictable and repeatable positioning of the reed assembly inside the stopper.